SeeMi learns about SeeU and Sebastian
by SeeUandUsee4EVER
Summary: SeeMi learns how SeeU and Sebastian are boyfriend and girlfriend   SeeUxSebastian SeeU, SeeMi, Usee, Isee


Chapter 1: SeeMi learns about how SeeU and Sebastian got togetherSeeMi's POV

As I walked out of the vocaloid mansion I saw SeeU and Sebastian talking to each other. Oh how I hated him so, he was lucky he got to go out with SeeU I always wanted to go out with her but was never able to. I hid behind a tree and I was listening to them talking all I heard was SeeU giggling and saying.

"Oh Sebastian my sweet, sweet Sebastian you always knew how to make me laugh when I'm sad." I looked at him with anger I was so jealous on how he got to be with her and it wasn't me. Then I heard Sebastian say to SeeU. "Oh SeeU I love you so" as he said with a smile. " Sebastian I'm tired ill see you later" " okay… sleep well my little one." As he said while kissing her. I saw them both leave and I sat on a stump and said out loud. "What does he have that I don't have?"… "Everything." I heard a person say from behind me; I turned around and saw Usee standing there. "Oh yeah like what" as I said to him with a voice of jealousy. "Like everything he's nice, sweet, kind, romantic" "and you know this how" "… Really are you that dumb…. Me and SeeU used to date smart one" "oh yeah I forgot" " yeah he just wowed her with his perforce at the Noah's ark circus." I looked at him with sorrow I kind of felt bad for him, even though he did go out with her. "Well what happen…. If you don't mind telling me"

**Usee's POV**

"Well it happen liked this. When I took her to the circus SeeU loved everyone's acted but when Sebastian was up she loved his act the most she loved. In his one acted they were taking volunteers, and he was allowed to take anyone SeeU wanted to go up but was scared. I guess he saw her sitting in the crowd and he personally walked up to her and took her by the hand. As the performance went on I saw how she looked at him. It was love at first sight." "How did you know that she loved him?" " Well when she was up there she had this look on her face…. You know the look when Gakupo has on when Luka comes down stairs in something sexy or cute." "Oh that look." " Yeah anyways…. When she was done he kissed her on the hand gave her a note saying." 'Please meet me after the show you may bring a friend.' "Well did you go." "Yeah we both went to go and meet him. I meet everyone and I was saying how great the show was and everything. I soon found out by someone called 'the beast'. She told me that SeeU went outside of the tent with Sebastian and they were both holding hands. I went out and followed them they were standing near the dock and they were both holding hand and saying romantic stuff to each other" " oh yeah…. what were they saying to each other?" " Well Sebastian was saying to SeeU 'Oh SeeU when I first saw you I knew I just had to have you in my arms, holding onto your hands and looking into those beautiful blue eyes.' "I just stood there watching SeeU and that look in her eyes that she found the man of her dreams." "What happen with you." "Sure my heart broke into a billion of pieces but I was happy that she found a man who would love her and take care of her. If she was happy I was happy" "well did they see you at all." "Yeah they both saw mw after their first kiss with each other. They saw me standing there I ran and SeeU ran after me when she caught up to me she was saying how sorry she was I talked to her and said. 'SeeU if you want love him I understand…. If you want to date him I won't mind' she said it was ok and I said yes I gave her one last kiss and she ran over to him and hugged him" "do they ever fight with each other." "No they don't and when they do which is rare they make up in like a hour" "wow … well I can be romantic like him." "HAHA…. That's a big joke" "what's that's suppose to mean." "Are you kidding me you like rape SeeU twenty four seven" "I used to…. I don't anymore" "well whatever I have to go" as I said my last word to him he just sat there thinking and I left to go in side

**SeeMi's POV**

"I can be just as romantic as he can be" "SeeMi I thought we had a date" I heard from behind me I almost forgot that Isee my 'girlfriend' and I had a date. "Oh I'm sorry lets go my love" as I smiled I forgot how much I loved her."

"They look so cute don't they Sebastian." "Yes they do"

**This is my first ever fanfiction I hope you liked it….. Ok I know all the people that like SebaCiel just shut up ok…. This is my fanfic so just deal with it I like Sebastian I also love SeeU and I think they would make a great pair…. Anyways please comment and tell me how I did…. Please no rude comments…. Thank**

**(Also I am really bad at spelling sorry) **


End file.
